


Taste it on my tongue

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: 7th year. Alone on Easter at Hogwarts, Moony and Padfoot find an entertainment of their own.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Taste it on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the magical world she created. Title borrowed from Boys Like Girls’ song Love Drunk.  
> It's canon if you believe it.

**1978**

Remus sat up from his lying position and rummaged around the top drawer of his nightstand looking for one of his muggle pens. Once he found it, he moved closer to where Sirius was lying on the floor and lifted the right sleeve of his shirt.

“I’mma give ye a tattoo.” He removed the lid from the pen with his mouth and spit it out. “Whaddaya want?”

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment before responding:

“Do the moon.” He sniggered, “I know how much you like it.”

“Nah. I’mma give ye flowers.”

Remus held Sirius’ right hand in his, touched the pale skin of his forearm with the point of his pen and started creating the outline of a flower.

Sirius sat up and took a swig out of the half-empty Fire Whiskey bottle that had been untouched for the past 10 minutes. He then passed it onto Remus, who also took a swig out of it while examining his work on Sirius’ arm.

“So,” Sirius tilted his head towards his friend, and he could feel the beverage burning his stomach even as his head got lighter, “Have you kissed anyone, yet?”

“Yeah, obviously.” Remus snorted and took another swig out of the bottle. “Don’t you know there is an entire legion of girls who are crazy to snog a werewolf?”

“They don’t need to know you’re a werewolf.” Sirius scoffed. “So what, yer not gonna kiss anyone unless they accept your lycrant- lytancro- your wolf thing?”

“It doesn’t feel right if they don’t know. Feels like a lie.” Remus finished the first flower and looked around watching the room spin.

“Yer gonna die a virgin, then? Never gonna shag anyone?” Sirius took a big gulp of the bottle and it barely burned anymore.

“I s’ppose.” Remus slurred and touched Sirius’ face with his right hand, slapping it lightly twice, “Such is the life of the likes of the me.” He smiled with the corner of his mouth and went back to focus on his drawing.

Sirius lied back down on the floor and let Remus continue with his drawing, the feeling of the muggle pen against his skin tickling a bit and Remus’ hand warm on his own.

Sirius looked to his right and spotted a chocolate frog box under Remus’ bed. He wriggled around until he was able to reach it and brought it back to the light.

“Yer gonna make me mess it up.” Remus pulled Sirius’ arm and held it steady.

Sirius opened the packaging of the chocolate frog with his teeth and took a bite of the chocolate.

“Want some?” He shoved the body of the, now headless, frog in front of Remus’ face.

Remus opened his mouth to bite it, but Sirius pulled it away quickly and set it between his teeth.

“Come’n gettit.” He wiggled his eyebrows but ruined the effect by laughing from the back of his throat.

Remus snorted and pulled the chocolate frog from Sirius’ mouth. He took a bite from it and then shoved the entire thing into his own mouth, smiling - with teeth covered in brown - as Sirius complained:

“I barely got any of it.” He lied flat on his belly and ran his hand under Remus’ bed, searching for more sweets.

“That’s what ye get for being a clown.” Remus grabbed the back of Sirius’ shirt and pulled him from under the bed, “Here, I got some more.” He turned the bag they had brought back from Hogsmeade and emptied it on the floor. “It cuts the effect of the alcohol, tho.” He said even as he opened another chocolate frog and ate it.

“I s’pose we’ll just have to drink some more, then.” Sirius sloshed the beverage inside the bottle and some of it spilled on the front of his shirt.

“Do ye ever  _ not _ make a mess?” Remus took the bottle from him and drank what was left of it.

Sirius gasped and pointed at the bottle and then at Remus, looking outraged.

“I have to drink more than you to get as drunk as you. You know the wolf gives me resistance.” Remus could feel his eyes moving slower and his tongue heavy. “And yer a weakling.” He touched Sirius’ face again. “Our little prince.” He squeezed his cheek.

“Bog off.” Sirius scoffed, but he was, indeed, feeling too light for normal. “If we stand up really fast our heads go wee.” He grabbed Remus’ hand and stood up real fast trying to pull him along, but he only got dizzy and fell back down.

They both lied on the floor and had a laughing fit that made the floor feel like it was moving, until they were able to stop with tears in the corner of their eyes.

Sirius crawled closer to Remus and supported himself on his forearms, his face hovering over Remus’.

“You know, you can snog me if you want.” He giggled, “For practicing.” He couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Are ye hitting on me?” Remus laughed too, “Yer not as smooth as they say.”

“Who says?”

“Who says what?”

“I’m not smooth.”

“I’m saying.”

“Well, I can be if I wanna.”

“Go on, then.”

“Not with you,” Sirius straightened his arm, still holding himself hovering over Remus, “You’re judgy.” 

“Am not!” Remus took the same position as Sirius, facing him with an indignant look on his face.

“Is too!” Sirius couldn’t hold his laugh. “You know you are.”

Sirius  _ did  _ look real nice in the dim light and with his slightly pink cheeks.

“Ok.” Remus said suddenly.

“What?” Sirius could feel reality slipping away and turning fuzzy around the edges.

“I’ll snog ye.” 

“Ok.” Sirius said, but didn’t move.

“Ok.” Remus said under his breath and used his free hand to touch the side of Sirius’ face, drawing nearer until their lips were touching.

Sirius put his hand over Remus’ on his face and blinked confused as the other pulled away.

“That was it?” He barked a laugh.

“What?” Remus could feel his face getting hot as indignation and shame bubbled inside of him.

“That was barely a kiss!” Sirius felt amused at the other’s sudden shy behavior.

Remus just scoffed, offended, and sat up, followed by Sirius who was still sniggering.

“Aw, c’mon, Moony, Lemme show you how to do it properly.”

It was Sirius’ turn to touch Remus’ face before kissing him. Only this time, after touching Remus’ lips lightly, he pried them open and pulled him closer by the back of his head.

Remus could still feel the heat on his cheeks as he kissed back, properly this time, and the thought of their mouths fitting so perfectly sent a jolt to his belly, and then he was pulling Sirius closer with his heart beating faster at the feeling of his waist in his arms.

Sirius could feel the familiar heat pooling in his own abdomen and tangled his hands in Remus’ hair, the smell of him both familiar and exciting under these new circumstances. He started leaning forward, trying to be gentle as he pushed Remus to lie on the floor and breaking the kiss for a moment to adjust himself on top of him. The world was still blurred around the edges and he couldn’t really keep away for long, not when Moony had his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed as his eyes followed his moves. 

With the weight of Sirius warm on top of him and his thigh so firm between his legs it was Remus, this time, who tangled his hands in Sirius hair and pulled him closer, hungry for his lips and wanting to make him feel as hot as he was feeling.

Their tongues moved in sync, as if they had done it a million times, but their bodies reacted as if they were starving for each other, or had been waiting for this for ages.

Sirius could feel himself getting hard as he ran his hands up Remus’ chest under his t-shirt, stopping over his heart while his leg pressed Remus’ own growing erection.

“I want to suck you off.” He whispered against Remus’ lips and he could  _ see _ the second it took for him to understand what he was saying.

“Okay.” Was all Remus could articulate, and afterwards he’d be surprised he managed even that, for all his thoughts were gone and replaced with heat and Padftoot’s pink lips.

Sirius lifted himself on his knees and pushed his right hand into Remus’ pants, landing it on his now fully hard cock, which he gripped and stroked until he could see Remus’ breath catch in his throat and his eyes lose focus. There wasn’t really a thought in Sirius head as he pushed Remus’ pants down his legs and sat on the balls of his feet. As he touched his tongue to the head of his cock, the sound Remus made sent his hand into his own pants to try and relieve some of the pressure there.

Sirius and his tongue were the only thing real and Remus didn’t really know what to do with himself as wet heat enveloped his cock. He knew, though, there was no way he’d ever recover from the sight of his dick in Sirius’ mouth and his own hand balled in his hair.

Sirius was bold because he knew he was good at this, but the way Remus’ back was arched, and with his neck stretched out in such a manly fashion, he became sloppy, making his blowjob as wet as he could to try and drag more sounds like those from the other.

Remus pulled at Sirius’ hair, but couldn’t really formulate any words as the fire burned inside of him and he came into his mouth, unable to keep his hips from moving.

“ _ Fuck _ , sorry.” He let go of Sirius’ hair and raised himself on his forearms, but when Sirius looked at him and ran the back of his hand against his lips, while his other hand was still moving inside his pants, he had to kiss him again.

Sirius had to moan when Remus shoved his own hand into his pants and gripped his cock, moving unsure at first, until Sirius grabbed his wrist and showed him the way he liked it. Sirius lowered his own pants, breathing hard, and they both watched, their foreheads touching, as Remus’ hand moved around his cock, covering the head before moving back down.

Remus, for the first time ever, felt bold as Sirius gasped when he pulled his head back and licked the expanse of skin there, all the way up to his ear.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Remus watched for Sirius’ expression as he reacted to his words by coming in his hand, while the greatest sound left his throat and imprinted itself in Remus’ brain.

Both boys sat on the floor, and Remus was unsure how to act as reality caught up, but then Sirius was pushing him back to lying on the floor, and was lying himself on top of him again, before opening a new chocolate frog.

“It tastes even better after sex.” He took a bite and placed the chocolate against Remus’ mouth for him to bite, and when he did Sirius kissed him again, slow and showing off.

Remus felt that he could get used to Sirius Black lying on top of him, and he said just that when they broke the kiss, enjoying how confident he felt and how Sirius’ eyes glinted.

Sirius couldn’t find words to reply, so he didn’t, settling for giving Remus the rest of the chocolate and kissing him again, feeling something new and fresh light up inside of him.

~~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
